


I Suggest You Wear A Scarf

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank, Dirty Talk, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virgin Frank Iero, dom gerard, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blushing virgin student Frank Iero has an obsession with his attractive art teacher. Turns out Mr Way likes Frank in a manner that's not exactly appropriate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Suggest You Wear A Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychemicallyromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/gifts).



Frank stumbled into art class ten minutes late. Really it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help being locked in the janitor's closet. Some stupid jocks had shoved him in there and locked the door, making Frank almost have a panic attack until he eventually broke the door down. So now he had nasty cuts on his hands, not to mention the many splinters covering his arms. 

Frank flung himself into his seat, throwing his bag on the floor, hoping that Mr Way hadn't seen him. Frank had a perfect record and he didn't want to ruin that, so he prayed that Mr Way hadn't even noticed he was missing. It's not like Mr Way noticed Frank anyway, Frank was considered shy, he kept his distance and avoided eye contact. And it's not like Frank had a raging gay crush on Mr Way, he just thought about his art teacher a little too often during inappropriate times. Frank simply blamed his teenage hormones, he literally couldn't help himself.

"Ah Mr Iero... Why are you so late?", Mr Way turned around from the whiteboard and stared at Frank.

"Uh... Shit...I...", Frank tailed off, suddenly realising that he had sworn in front of a teacher. This day couldn't get any worse. 

"What did you say?", Mr Way raised his eyebrows, a small smile flitting across his face.

"Sorry sir, nothing", Frank attempted to cover it up but it was too late now, Mr Way and the entire class had definitely heard.

"Hmm, stay behind after class, Frank", Mr Way turned back to the board and began writing again.

Frank blushed brightly, his face flooding with colour as he sunk into his chair. Frank was not a bad student, he always did his homework and never answered back to teachers. He scowled at Mr Way's back.

The rest of the lesson passed without incident, Frank didn't talk and Mr Way didn't pick on him. When the bell rang, Frank packed up his things slowly, nervously approaching Mr Way's desk. Mr Way was stood with his back to Frank, wiping off the whiteboard. Frank couldn't help but admire Mr Way's figure, especially his perfect ass in those tight pants. After all, as an art teacher, Mr Way had always taught them to appreciate pretty things.

Frank was still staring at that perfect ass when Mr Way spun around. Frank wasn't able to tear his eyes away quick enough, leaving him awkwardly gaping at Mr Way's crotch. 

Frank hurriedly lifted his gaze and blushed again. That seemed to be happening quite a lot today. 

"So, Frank... Why were you late?", Mr Way smiled.

Frank was a little confused. He thought that he was going to be punished (which really he wouldn't have minded), but instead Mr Way was being nice.

"Uh... I was locked in the janitor's closet", Frank stared awkwardly at the desk, not wanting to look at Mr Way.

"Really... Who with?", Mr Way smirked, getting entirely the wrong impression. Frank, the blushing virgin having sex with someone in school? Frank blushed even more.

"No... Sir, not like that...", Frank stammered, making eye contact with his teacher. Mr Way seemed to be staring intently at Frank, biting his lip. 

"Good", Mr Way nodded. Frank breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that he had got off easily. "Because then I would have to punish you like the naughty school boy that you are..."

Frank gaped at Mr Way. Did he actually just say that? Right now, Frank's hormones were going wild, his face flushed and a weird swirling feeling enveloped his stomach. 

Mr Way slinked around the desk, prowling towards Frank. He didn't stop until he was mere inches away from Frank, making Frank push up against the desk, backing away. 

It's not that he didn't want this... God, he wanted this, but Frank never thought his gorgeous teacher could be attracted to him and he was incredibly confused. 

"Do you want to be punished Frank?", Mr Way tilted his head and put his hands either side of Frank on the desk. 

"No, Sir", Frank shook his head frantically, looking at his shoes.

Mr Way put one hand underneath Frank's chin and lifted his head so that their eyes met. 

"Tell me what you want", Mr Way commanded. Frank's knees almost gave out then and he had to lean against the desk for support.

"Nothing... Sir, please", Frank whispered, not really sure what to say. 

"Your body and your mouth are telling me two very different things, Frank. So here's what's going to happen... I am going to touch you and ruin you and do whatever I want to you because you are mine now. Understand?", Mr Way purred. 

Frank nodded, opening and closing his mouth, doing a fantastic imitation of a fish. He wanted Mr Way badly and any sensible thoughts had been pushed away by the predatory look in Mr Way's eyes. 

Mr Way pressed his body against Frank, the warm heat making Frank feel tingly and light headed.

"Speak, Frank. Do you understand?", Mr Way demanded.

"Yes, Sir", Frank squeaked.

Mr Way smiled a little. "Good boy".

Mr Way lifted his hands from the desk and pulled Frank towards him, pressing their lips together roughly. Frank melted into Mr Way's body, overwhelmed by everything. In order to avoid another panic attack, he focused on the sensation that was Mr Way.

Mr Way ran his hands down Frank's sides, grabbing his legs and lifting them up. Frank wrapped his legs around Mr Way's waist, sitting on the desk and feeling Mr Way's hardness though his tight pants. Mr Way held Frank close, his hands on Frank's back, the crisp material of his shirt crackling quietly as it rubbed against Frank's blazer. 

Mr Way's fingers slid under Frank's blazer, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. He tugged gently at Frank's tie and kissed harder, slipping his tongue into Frank's mouth. Frank began to undo his own shirt buttons, wanting to move faster but Mr Way smacked his hands away.

"No. Bad Frankie", Mr Way said sternly. 

Frank's eyes widened and he dropped his hands. Mr Way's hands replaced them, nimbly opening Frank's shirt. Cold hands met warm skin and Frank shuddered as Mr Way's fingers traced his collarbone. Mr Way ripped off Frank's shirt and threw that behind him as well, leaving Frank feeling exposed.

Deciding that he would feel a lot better if Mr Way took some clothes off, Frank grabbed at his belt, hands fumbling to unbuckle it. Frank struggled as his hands were shaking, either from nerves or anticipation. 

Frank gave up when Mr Way smoothly unzipped Frank's school pants and pushed them off, his hand grabbing Frank's semi hard cock. Frank's head was thrown back in pleasure, gasping as Mr Way stroked him and kissed his mouth. 

"Uh... God", Frank moaned, hips bucking towards Mr Way's fingers.

"Call me 'Sir'", Mr Way smirked, clearly pleased with the effect he had on little Frankie.

Placing a firm hand on Frank's shoulder, Mr Way pushed Frank to lie down on the desk. Pulling off Frank's boxers, Mr Way unzipped his own trousers, still moving his hand on Frank's cock. Mr Way reached over into a drawer and pulled out some lube, coating his fingers in the substance.

Frank was slightly curious as to why an art teacher had lube in his desk but right now, he was too turned on to care. 

Gently, Mr Way slipped a finger inside Frank's hole, making Frank grip the edge of the desk and gasp. He pushed his finger slowly inside of Frank, a feeling that was completely foreign to the student. 

Mr Way quickly stepped it up, sliding a second finger in place and pumping them, knowing that he wouldn't last long if Frank continued to make those noises. Scissoring his fingers, Mr Way reached back into his desk and grabbed a condom. 

He pulled his fingers out of Frank, earning a whine, then rolled on the condom and lubed up. Mr Way placed his hands over Frank's and removed his death grip on the desk. He pulled Frank's hands over his head and held them down on the desk. 

Leaning forward, Mr Way pressed his body against Frank and kissed him hard. He slid into Frank, slowly pushing in inch by inch. When he was fully engulfed in Frank's tight heat, Mr Way began to rock his hips in small motions. 

Frank writhed, stuck in between the hard surface of the desk and Mr Way's chest, as he felt Mr Way moving inside him. Frank could barely breathe, let alone speak, and was therefore not in control of his mouth and the noises that seemed to be escaping from it. 

"Ah, Sir... Please, harder... Ah, ah", Frank moaned, his hands and entire body pinned beneath Mr Way. 

Frank's cock was pressed between their bodies, the friction making Frank undeniably close to release. 

"Sir... Please... Gonna cum", Frank whimpered, Mr Way moving to kiss his neck, leaving little red marks. 

"My Frankie", Mr Way whispered, his lips trailing over the bruises he had left. 

"Yours, Sir... Please", Frank begged. 

Mr Way let go of Frank's hands and reached between them to stroke Frank's cock. Mr Way thrusted into Frank, jerking him off and getting closer to the edge himself. 

Frank's head was thrown back again as he came over Mr Way's hand. His hips jerked and his whole body spasmed, Frank's eyes closing as the overwhelming pleasure coursed through his body. 

After a few more thrusts, Mr Way came, riding out his orgasm, panting heavily. He pulled out and threw the condom in the bin, then pulled Frank up into sitting position. 

"Frank?", Mr Way began.

"Uh... One sec", Frank seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. He composed himself after a minute and looked up at his unfairly attractive art teacher. "Yeah?"

"I suggest you wear a scarf tomorrow".

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it! If anyone else has any requests or ideas, I would love to hear them, it makes these so much easier to write! Thanks for reading, please comment, leave kudos or whatever!


End file.
